Amor imposible (A Mortal Kombat Fanfiction)
by KIA Z
Summary: Bueno mi pareja favorita no es de Kung Lao x Kitana pero se me ocurrió :DD


**Notas:**_Holis :D emmm pues nada este es un Fanfic que ya había pensado es como según como una amor imposible y si quieren mas capitulos me lo hacen saber por favor: _

_ pages/KIA-3/546697522018120?fref=ts__ ←- esta es mi página de facebook por ahí me pueden decir o como de que quieren fics y todo eso y por cierto quiero mandar un Saludo a Shelly Hazashi aunque ella no me conoce :( yo soy su fan #1 ! espero vea esto :3 pero bueno el Fic trata de Kung Lao x Kitana (ambos de mortal kombat) y pues vamos a veer._

Todo comenzó en la mañana de la academia Wu Shi, Liu Kang estaba nervioso pero a la vez ansioso, en la tarde de ese mismo día era su boda con su tan amada Kitana.

Pero algo malo y extraño estaba ocurriendo, no pasaba nada con los preparativos ni con los prometidos, sino, con uno de los invitados [De seguro ya lo saben (/u\)].

Sí, Kung Lao, el se sentía un poco… Presionado?... más bien triste.

El vestía con su ropa de siempre solo que el chaleco con los tres botones de arriba desabrochados, el se pensaba preparar más tarde. Todos se alistaban pero el...el solo quería recostarse y descansar.

-Kung!- sonó un grito desde afuera de su habitación seguido de toques a su puerta.

Kung solo se volteó hacia el lado contrario a la puerta.

-Kung… estás en tu habitación?-Siguieron los golpes a su puerta,haciendo que Kung Lao se molestara un poco.

-Pasa… está abierto!-El tomó la cobija que estaba a sus pies y se tapó con ella.

El que tocaba a su puerta era nada más y nada menos que Liu Kang.

-Pensé que ya estabas arreglado-Liu se sentó junto a su amigo.

-No, no lo estoy-Kung Lao solo cerró los ojos esperando a que Liu se fuera.

-Ehh...pasa algo amigo?-Liu no entendía porque su amigo se comportaba de esa manera.

-Me puedes dejar un momento-Liu se quedó pensativo un momento mientras miraba a su amigo.

-Kung…-Liu estaba desconcertado

-Porfavor-Kung se pegó más a la pared.

-Está bien...te puedo pedir un favor?-Liu se acercó a la puerta lentamente, Kung solo dio un suspiro, y se sentó en la cama.

-Ajam-

-Podrías ayudar a Kitana en lo que necesite… ya sabes por lo de la mala suerte y eso-Liu dejó verse en su rostro una sonrisa dirigida a su amigo, Kung Solo asintió con la cabeza.

Liu dejó solo a el Shaolin, Kung Lao sonrió en cuanto cerró la puerta, sus ojos se ía a Kitana vestida de la manera más hermosa.

El se levantó y se puso sus botas abrió su puerta, se dirigió hacia la salida de la cas que compartía con Liu y fué a la casa donde se estaba hospedando ella.

El tocó la puerta esperando ser recibido por Kitana, más abrió su amiga Jade.

-Eh! Kung! tienes que venir a ayudarme con Kitana...esta algo nerviosa porfavor pasa!-Kung asintió aún con los ojos brillantes.

Jade y Kung caminaron hasta el fondo de la casa donde estaba una puerta grande y adornada.

-Ella te espera adentro...yo iré con Liu- Jade abrió ligeramente la puerta dejando solo un poco abierto.

-En verdad está nerviosa...ayudala en todo lo que puedas ,platica con ella,unos consejos estarían bien-Jade tomó de la mano a Kung Lao y fué hacia la puerta principal

-Cerraré la puerta bien… debemos evitar que Liu entre aquí, ya sabes… por la mala suerte- Jade abrió la puerta y salió.

-Yo estaré con Liu Kang todo el tiempo que necesites-Jade cerró dejando en esa casa tan hermosamente decorada solos a Kung Lao y a Kitana.

Kung se acercó a la puerta y la tomó con su mano.

-Pasa- Mora :3 ok ya me cayo y sigo escribiendo Kitana hablo desde el fondo de la habitación.

Kung Lao entró y se sonrojó al ver a Kitana semidesnuda sentada en su tocador, ella solo tenía puesto un sostén y la parte baja del vestido.

-Estoy muy nerviosa...no sé cómo es esto y por eso te llamé para ayudarme-Kitana bajó la cabeza.

-Jade y yo no sabemos mucho sobre esto-Kitana seguía viendo hacia el suelo.

-Ehh...pero para eso estoy aquí … para ayudarte.

_Bueno se me acabó la imaginación tengo que pensar más si quieren un segundo capítulo diganmelo :3 eso es todo hasta hoy emmm bueno me despido :DD_


End file.
